


Home Early

by regulusslut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant, Edging, F/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulusslut/pseuds/regulusslut
Summary: With Regulus now working with the Order after the cave, Maya doesn't get to see him as much as she would like to. When a particularly steamy dream wakes her up, she has to do something about it despite the possible consequences.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Home Early

It felt like forever since she had seen her boyfriend. Ever since he had decided to come out of hiding and work for the Order, Maya would go days without seeing Regulus. Sitting up in her bed, she let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She knew what she was about to do could get her in hot water, but she couldn’t stand it anymore. If Regulus wasn’t here to do it, she would need to give herself a release. Taking a glance at the bottom drawer of her dresser, she felt like she was in trouble already for even  _ looking _ toward her vibrator. 

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Maya took a minute to think. She was completely alone in her apartment, and Regulus was off on a mission with the other members of the Order. She didn’t have any company scheduled to come over so there was no reason for her to be worried. Feeling better about the decision, she got up from her bed and made her way to the drawer, pulling out the toy. She stared at it for a few moments, a shiver making its way down her neck as she thought of the last time she had used it. Making her way back to the bed, Maya stripped off her nightgown and laid down. 

Spreading her legs, she sucked in a breath as the air hit her already heated skin. She had woken up in the middle of a dream she would have preferred continued, so when she slid the tip of the vibrator down and between her pussy lips she was unsurprised that it glided so easily. Coating the vibrator with her wetness Maya moved it up to her waiting clit and let out a content sigh. Biting her lip, she turned the device on the lowest setting and bucked her hips at the new feeling against her nerves. It no longer mattered that she was breaking one of his rules, in fact the thought turned her on even more. She was just getting into a rhythm when she heard footsteps outside the door.

_ Oh no.  _

Quickly, Maya shut off the toy and listened. There was a knock at the door which caused her to hold her breath. Regulus never knocked, this was their shared bedroom. There was only one explanation: he had heard the low rumbling of her toy. Letting out the breath she held slowly, she tucked the toy inside her pillow case and got under the covers. “Come in!” 

She couldn’t help the way her face lit up when her lover opened the door. Scanning his face, her eyes landed on his gray ones and she smiled at him. “You’re home early.” Nothing, no response. Her heart started to pick up in anticipation, and she watched as he stepped just inside the room to close the door and cross his arms.

“I am,” He nodded, eyes trailing down the blanket that hid her form from view. Tilting his head, he continued, “What are you doing all the way over there? Aren’t you going to come give me a kiss?” Maya blinked slowly and thought out her next move carefully. It was a bait and she knew it. If she got out of the bed now, he’d see that she was completely naked. She never slept naked, so he’d know something was up.

“Why don’t  _ you _ come give  _ me _ a kiss?” she finally spoke, realizing that there was no way out of this. Even if he hadn’t heard her toy he was going to find her lack of clothing soon enough. Luckily, she hadn’t seen him look at the floor where her clothes lay yet. Regulus narrowed his eyes, but walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it, over her. Leaning down slowly, he paused right before their lips touched and she drew in a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she waited for him to kiss her- but instead she felt his hand slide beneath her head and into her pillow.

Maya froze and licked her lips. She was doomed now. She had forgotten that this was not the first time she hid her vibrator in her pillow. She cursed Regulus for his intelligence and steel trap memory. “Do you really think I didn’t hear this?” His voice came out almost a whisper, and she reluctantly opened her eyes. “Well?” he asked again when she didn’t answer, eyes piercing hers as she tried to think of an excuse.

“I’m sorry…” she began, but was cut off by Regulus speaking again.

“You will be.” Her eyes widened as he tossed her toy to the floor, yanking the blankets away to reveal her naked form. She felt scrutinized under him as he took a moment to look her over. “Someones been a naughty girl.” A whine almost escaped her lips as she felt the loss of his warmth when he sat up. Resting his feet on the floor, Regulus motioned her over and pat his lap. Eagerly, Maya crawled into his lap to straddle him but frowned when he chuckled with a shake of his head. “Other way.” Of course. If she sat the other way her full length mirror would be directly ahead of them.

Not wasting any time in fear of making her punishment worse, Maya turned around so her back was against his chest. “Reg, I-” She tried to glance back at him, but his hand moved to her chin to hold it in place, forcing her to look at them both in the mirror. 

“Save it.” Regulus replied, dipping his head down to ghost his lips along her shoulder and up to her neck, “Now be a  _ good _ girl and spread your legs for me.” Biting back a gasp, she did as she was told and saw him look up to meet her eyes in the mirror. “That’s better.” His hands which had rested on her hips now made their way down her thighs. Nipping at the skin on her neck, Regulus paused before leaning his mouth toward her ear to whisper, “What’s my rule, sweetheart?” his voice was soft, but Maya knew he was displeased and she was going to pay for it. 

“I’m not allowed to touch myself unless you tell me to.” she mumbled, watching his hands in the mirror. 

“I can’t hear you.” Huffing, Maya spoke louder and more clearly,

“I’m not allowed to touch myself without your permission.” His hands snaked down in between her thighs, dangerously close to the exact place she wanted them.

“And what were you doing when I got home?” Regulus’ voice had lowered, disappointment evident in his tone.

“I was- but-  _ technically _ it was the vibrator touching me”. A loud slap rang out and Maya jumped with a gasp as she felt his hand’s impact on the fleshy part of her thigh.

“Enough.” One of his hands moved back to her hip, holding her in place while his other hand found its way to where her toy had just been moments before. Maya’s head tilted back to rest against his shoulder as his fingers traced her swollen lips, thumb hovering just over her clit. She reached behind and placed her own hand at the back of his neck. “Why were you touching yourself, Maya?” Regulus asked as he started to rub slow circles onto her clit, distracting her.

Trying to press down against him with her ass, his grip tightened on her hip to stop her movement. Whimpering, she focused on her response instead of his thumb. “I had a dream. About you.”

“About me?” he questioned, dipping his ring and middle finger to her slit. “Is that why you’re so wet?” With a nod, her hand moved to his hair and gave it a tug. “Well, I guess we’ll have to do something about that.” Maya couldn’t help the moan that came out when his fingers finally slipped inside her. Closing her eyes, she felt the pads of his fingers find and rest against the sensitive spot inside. “Look at me” she heard him say, and it took all the strength she had to open her eyes and look at him in the mirror. Her breathing turned into panting as she held eye contact with him, his fingers curling inside her and massaging her wall. 

Groaning, her nails scratched against his scalp and her free hand grabbed his wrist. Regulus kept moving his thumb at the same pace as his other fingers and she could feel herself getting closer. She tried to close her legs, wishing for more tension but was stopped when his hand dropped from her hip to her thigh, prying it open. “Look at how desperate you are for me, sweetheart. Can’t even keep those pretty legs open so I can watch my fingers fuck your pussy.” Maya could only respond with another nod, her hand squeezing his wrist harder. 

“Please- I’m so close-” she rasped, feeling her muscles starting to tighten around his fingers. She realized her mistake a second too late and Regulus’ fingers were drawn from her. “Wait..” pleading, she looked up at his face from his shoulder this time instead of through the mirror. Regulus brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, looking down to meet her eyes.

“Get dressed, we’re going to get breakfast.” his words were final, and he lifted Maya off his lap back onto the bed. Taking one last look at her, he got up and left the room. She listened to his footsteps go down the stairs as she laid there trying to compose herself again.  _ This was going to be a long day, _ she thought. 


End file.
